Marcado
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Omegaverse. KatsuDeku. Kacchan es un Alfa. Deku es un Omega. Durante el primer celo de Deku, Kacchan lo marca, sin embargo la reacción del rubio no es la esperada. ¿Podrán hacer que su relación funcione?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

En este mundo existe, además de los géneros masculino y femenino, existe otro género: Alfa, Betas y Omegas.

Los Alfas son dominantes y agresivos, ambos pueden ser tanto como Betas como Omegas, en casos extraordinarios en otro Alfa. Los Betas son personas comunes y corrientes, con mucho trabajo capaz de embarazar a los otros géneros. Los Omegas, en comparación con los amigos, son sumisos y débiles, son capaces de embarazarse sin importar su sexo primario. Además, cada 3 meses pasan por un período conocido como Celo, en el cual son más fértiles y liberan un olor que atrae a sus parejas, principalmente Alfas. Durante ese tiempo, los Omegas solo piensan en embarazarse y elegir a la mejor pareja.

En su mayoría las parejas se presentan entre Alfa y Omegas, los Betas entre sí. Sin embargo existen excepciones.

Un aspecto importante en la relación Alfa-Omega es que los Alfas pueden marcar a los Omega, creando una conexión entre ellos y mostrando a los demás que están juntos. Los Omega tienen una necesidad de estar con su Alfa y no quieren estar con nadie más. Mientras los Alfas actúan posesivo y protector con su Omega.

En este mundo a los niños se les enseña desde pequeños cosas estas cosas, sin embargo es solo hasta los 12 años, antes de comenzar la adolescencia y se empieza a manifestar las características Alfa-Omega, se les realiza una prueba para determinar su segundo género.

Es en este mundo donde nos encontramos con los amigos de la infancia. Katsuki Bakugou e Izumi Midorima. Ellos son una pareja destinada, la pareja ideal, sin embargo, pasaron por varios problemas antes de lograr la felicidad.

Mientras Katsuki es enérgico, carismático, bueno en los deportes, inteligente y un líder de la OTAN. Izumi tiene una apariencia simple, es torpe y tímido, necesita mucho trabajo para mejorar y ser bueno en algo, por ello lo apodan Deku.

Debido a esto, tras su primera vez sobre A / B / O en la escuela, el grupo de niños piensa en sus posibilidades. La única duda que asegura que Kacchan es un Alfa, mientras tanto, declara como Beta, aunque por un momento considere la posibilidad de ser Omega. Creen que es Deku ser un Omega es demasiado para él.

A partir de aquí la diferencia entre Kacchan y Deku se incrementan, al crecer las burlas hacia Deku se vuelven peor provocando que se fuera aislando. Sin embargo, la singular conexión entre ellos jamás desapareció.

* * *

Hola. Este es mi primer fanfic publicado en el fandom de Boku Hero Academy. Es una pequeña historia que espero les guste, ya esta completo, aunque me falta pasarlo a la computadora. Son 8 capitulos, contando con prólogo y epílogo, y planeo publicarlo cada viernes.

Espero contar con su apoyo y me digan su opinión.

Nos leemos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

Deku creció con la idea de ser un Beta. Por esta razón ser sorprendio cuando, tras la prueba hecha a su clase, descubrio ser un Omega.

Ese día, tras recibir los resultados y terminada la jornada escolar, Kacchan presumia ser un Alfa, rodeado de su grupo, donde Deku ya no formaba parte desde hace años.

Deku se había alejado lentamente pero seguro de su grupo de amigos debido a las pequeñas burlas que le hacían, hasta que un día Kacchan se sorprendió no verlo atrás de él.

-¿Donde estabas? - le pregunto Kacchan cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa.-¡Fuimos al bosque!

-Yo... no quiero -le contesto apretando la parte baja de su camisa sin mirarlo, con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, sin saber realmente como explicarse

-¿No quieres? -incluno la cabeza confundido

-Me lastiman-le intento explicar, de como las burlas lo lastimaban y lo ponian triste

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te protegeré -le aseguro con total confianza, creyendo que se referia al bosque

-No lo harás -le contradijo recordando como incluso él se unía a las burlas

-Claro que si ¡Soy un Alfa! puedo protegerte

-No puedes -le dio un golpe y con el orgullo herido Kacckan lo regresó, comenzando así una pelea entre ellos hasta que Inko, la madre de Izuku los separó. Entonces Deku rompió a llorar y Kacckan salió corriendo al darse cuenta de lo que hizó

Tras de eso no volvieron a reunirse a jugar y las burlas fueron volviendose maliosiosas. Sin embargo nunca dejaron de ver al otro.

-¡Hey Deku! -grito Kacchan al verlo -¿cuál fue tu resultado? -le pregunto, pero el Omega guardo silencio, sin apreverse a decirle la verdad

-¡Es beta! -dijo uno de los chicos del grupo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué otra cosa podriá ser? -se burlo otro

-Cierto, Deku es Deku, no podriamos haber esperado otra cosa -declaró Kacchan antes de irse riendo a carcajadas junto con sus compañeros

Deku se quedó con el corazón herido. Incluso con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, siempre soñó con un futuro con Kacchan. Al saberse Omega, por unos momentos fantaseo con la idea de ser una pareja destinada. Sin embargo tras este atercado sabe que eso es imposible y lo mejor para él es guardar en secreto su verdadera naturaleza.

Durante los siguientes años Kacchan se volvio más arrogante y agresivo.

En su último año de secundaria ocurrio el primer celo del Omega. Deku se empezó a notar las primeras señales mientras estaba en clases. Por ello, tras dar un aviso a la escuela, se marcho a casa.

Fue una casualidad que Kacchan lo viera irse y decidierá seguirlo. Durante el camino se le hizó evidente que llevaba prisa. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca detecto un dulce olor, el cual le atraía. Tardo en darse cuenta que provenía de Deku. Cuando lo hizo se detuvo impactado por la comprención del significado de eso. Deku es un Omega. En su primer celo. ¡Y él no lo supó hasta ese instante!

Corrio para volverlo alcanzar, pero al llegar al edificio de departamento donde vive Deku, este subio al elevador soló. Kacchan subio por las escaleras furioso y lo más rápido que podía. Lo alcanzó cuando abria la puerta del departamento y lo empujó adentro, cerrando la puerta trás de él.

-Kacchan -susurró Deku sorprendido antes de sumergirse en la presencia del Alfa

* * *

Con un día de atraso de lo prometido, pero aquí esta la continuación.

Espero les guste, porque incluso Kacchan siendo Kacchan me gusta su dinámica. Por cierto ¿alguien le molesta que los llame Kacchan y Deku? Normalmente me refiero a ellos así, por ello al escribir seguí.

No olviden dejar review.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Se encontraba en clases cuando Deku noto que se sentía caliente, en ese momento pensó que había pescado alguna clase de resfriado, después cuando sintio dolor en el vientre se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Tan pronto pudo aviso a la escuela y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa. Incluso si tenía un inhibidor de emergencia en su mochila. Todo el mundo sabe que lo ideal es que el primer celo de un Omega ocurra sin inhibidores. Incluso si es doloroso para el Omega al no poder pasarlo con un Alfa. En caso de que aún no hayan encontrado alguna pareja.

Mientras realizaba el recorrido a su casa, otros sintomas del celo fueron apareciendo, su mente empezaba a tener dificultades para concentrarse, en no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar con un Alfa, o en su caso, en estar con Kacchan. Sentía una nececidad que nunca había experimentado hacía algo desconocido. También noto como su entrada empieza a lubricarse, prepararse para la prenetración y recibir el nudo de un Alfa.

Por eso se sintio aliviado estar frente a la puerta de su casa. Mientras abría la puerta, intento pensar que necesitaba hacer antes de encerrarse en su habitación por los siguientes días. Aunque no realizó ninguna de ellas. Tan pronto abrió la puerta fue empujado al interior.

-Kacchan -susurró débilmente, sorprendido de ver a su amigo de la infancia, pero nada más fue dicho. Sus labios pronto fueron ocupados. Siendo besado de forma brusca y dominante. No duro mucho. El rubio lo cargo sobre su hombro y corrio hacia su habitación, donde lo avento sobre la cama. Bakugou cerro la puerta y ventana, para asegurarse de no ser interrumpidos. Mientras Midorima se perdía en las sensaciones de su celo, en la necesidad de tener al Alfa a su lado, de tocarlo, de ser marcado, de que su semilla fuera impregnado y su nudo los atarrá.

-Alfa -lo llamó, estirando sus brazos, sus feromonas empezando a llenar el cuarto cerrado, su rostro sonrojado por el celo.

El rubio no ofrecio resistencia al llamado del Omega, apresurandose a acompañarlo en la cama. Ansiosos y desesperados fueron conociendo el cuerpo del otro, desapareciendo la ropa entre sus cuerpos, uniendose por primera vez.

Así comenzaron los tres días del primer celo de Deku, donde fue marcado de por vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cuarto día Deku se desperto solo por primera vez. Se sento en la cama y miro a su alrededor pero no vio a Kacchan, sintiendose un poco descepcionado por ello. Entonces miró su cuerpo. Tras tres días de celo, se encuentra desnudo, con su piel manchada de chupetones, sudor y otra sustancia la cual lo hizo sonrojar. Movio su mano hacia su cuello y encontro la marcha del Alfa. La marca que los unía irremediablemente, más que lo demás, lo convencía de lo sucedido no se trato de un sueñ sonrojo aumento, una sonrisa tonta aparecio en su rostro, oculta cuando se cubrio su rostro, se recosto nuevamente y giró varias veces dentro de los límites de la cama. Le parecía increíble lo sucedido.

Cuando se tranquilizó, razonó que no podía permanecer todo el día en la cama, además necesitaba estar con su Alfa. Así, tomo un cambio de ropa y fue al baño a darse una ducha espress. No solo para pronto ver a Kacchan, donde sea que este, si no para manener en su piel su olor.

Más tarde se dirigio a la sala, donde se encontro con sus madres y a Kacchan. Debido al tamaño de los muebles, no permitian sentarse comodamente a más de dos personas. Con los Bakugou sentados en uno, Izumi se sento junto a su madre, a pesar de querer estar con su Alfa. Deku se sentía nervioso, sin saber como actuar. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, intentando contener su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada brillante dirigida a Kacchan.

-Bueno, ya con todos reunidos podemos empezar a planear -empezó Mitzuki, una mujer Alfa -ya que mi hijo baka e impertinente ya marcó a Izuku-kun, apesar de seguir en la escuela -le da un golpe en la cabeza como su fuera lo más normal del mundo -como pareja...

-¡No somos pareja! -gritó Kacchan levantandose, sorprendiendo a todos. En ese momento manteniendo la cabeza gacha no vio como la sonrisa contenida desaparecio, el brillo disminuyo en sus ojos -que lo marcará fue un error -declaró viendolo a los ojos, después salio corriendo del departamento

-¡Katsuki! -grito la rubia, sin embargo su hijo no la escuchó -ese hijo mío -se quejó antes de regresar su mirada al Omega -Izuku-kun...- intento hablarle, pero era una imagen triste. Con la mirada abajo, los puños apretados y los ojos brillando las lágrimas contenidas.

-Estaré en mi habitación -les informo sin mirar a nadie en especial

Al entrar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se dejo caer sobre ella. Regresar fue peor de lo que imaginó. Sus olores se mezclaban ahí, con los recuerdos de lo ocurrido días anteriores. En la soledad Deku se permitio romper a llorar.

* * *

Gomen por el retrazó, no tuve muchas ganas de sentarme a trascribir este capitulo hasta ahora, pero piense que esperan menos para el siguiente.

Sobre Kacchan, tiene un motivo para su forma de actuar. Incluso si más de uno quiere golpearlo, no son los únicos.

¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? ¿Review?


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Deku lloró hasta que dormirse del cansancio. Permitirme olvidar por unos momentos lo ocurrido.

Horas más tarde se desperto, preguntandose si los últimos días fueron un sueño, pero al tocar la marca en su cuello le confirmo la triste realidad. ¿Cómo las cosas cambian tan rápido en tan poco tiempo? Los días previos que aún no se han podido cerrar, Kacchan, más allá de los amigos de la infancia, luego compartió con él su primer y último fondo para él, pero al terminar se marcó gritando que fue un error. ¿Por qué lo odia tanto? Si lo que pediste lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, Kacchan solo lo molesta y lo último de la peor manera posible tras un tiempo increíble. Se levantó sin fuerzas, incluso si acababa de despertarse una vez más, con un hueco en el corazón, traicionado y desilusionado.

Miró a su alrededor y a notar las pequeñas muestras de su unión se dedico a limpiar el cuarto, ventilarlo y ejecutar cualquier rastro de lo que había pasado. Al terminar se volvió a bañar, comenzó como un baño normal, pero al estilo su piel para borrar todo rastro de Kacchan lo hizo con más fuerza de la necesidad. Se levantó desesperado al recordar. Se dejó la piel roja. Pero no importaba cuanto hiciera la marca de un Alfa de vida.

Creyó haber agotado todas sus lágrimas, pero rompió una vez más. Por un momento se preguntó cuántas lágrimas más derramarría por Kacchan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al quedarse solas, Inko y Mizuki se quedaron sumidas en un extraño silencio. Por años sabían que sus hijos se convierten en pareja. Sin embargo, no esperaban las palabras de Katsuki, principalmente cuando lo marcó. Lastimando de esta forma al pequeño Omega. Mizuki tiene una conversación con su hijo más adelante. Sin embargo, esto no cambiaba si ambos se encontraban enlazados y son menores de edad. Así que siendo el Alfa en el lugar corto el silencio y hecho con su amiga planos sobre el futuro próximo de sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deku volvio a ver a su madre a la hora de cenar. No pronunció la palabra durante la comida y solo alcanzó a la mitad. Incluso si debería tener hambre. Al terminar Inko habló con su hijo con voz calmada, temerosa de poder lastimarlo, sin embargo hay cosas que no pueden cambiar.

Al terminar la cena le entregó una pastilla que le sirvió para evitar un posible embarazo tras el celo.

Deku la miró sorprendida nunca considerado la posibilidad en ese momento. La idea parece solo solo un deseo producido por el calor del celo, pero no algo que podría pasar en un futuro próximo. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre, pensando en lo que realmente había hecho, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ante esa casualidad, pero sabía que su edad no era una verdadera opción. Por ello, con ojos acuosos, la última vez que pasé esperando fue solo un tramite innecesario.

Después de haber entregado varias cajas, con pastillas anticonceptivas y una caja de condones, para estar seguros que en las próximas no hay ninguna sorpresa. Deku sonrió tristemente pensando que eran innecesarios, pero no le dijeron eso a su madre, quien le explicaba como debía tomar las pastillas.

Más tarde le entregó un collar Omega, aunque su próposito es para proteger el cuello de los Omega y de esta manera evitará que el Alfabeto sea un Omega a la fuerza, en su caso le permitirá ocultar su marca. Aunque ella dijo que debía estar en lo incorrecto de ser marcado tan joven y por eso debía esconderse ante los demás. Incluso si sus profesores están informados. Él lo consideró como correcto, ahorrarle un Kacchan la burla de estar enlazado a alguien tan poco digno.

Por último, la pareja enlazada, lo correcto es que vivieran juntos. Sin embargo, siendo menores de edad, seguirán viviendo con sus padres hasta la mayoría de edad. Pero para que pasen la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos hasta ese entonces. Deku ya no asistía a la Academia Omega, sino a Yuei junto con Kacchan. Mizuki se encargaría de su ingreso incluso si hubiera terminado los examenes de admisión. Deku intento protestar ante esto, pero no era una opción. Así que Deku fue a su habitación y rompió a llorar nuevamente. Los últimos años se dio cuenta de cuan díficil se volvía la convivencia con Kacchan por ello planeo a una escuela diferente a la suya, además no lidiar con Alfas por ello eligió una exclusivas de Omegas. Ahora debes descubrir cómo sobrevivir con Kacchan como su pareja.

Los siguientes días se produjo un alboroto debido al collar de Deku. Pues reveleba su condision de Omega. Hubo murmullos maliciosos debido a la razón por la que se ocultaba un Omega, aunque en realidad sus compañeros simplemente asumieron que fuera un Beta. Pero esas no fueron las únicas consecuencias.

La primera vez que Deku y Kacchan se reencontraron fue en la escuela. Cuando el Alfa se encuentra junto a sus amigos. Ellos se burlaron nuevamente esta vez degrinando su condición Omega. El rubio no pronunció palabra, solo guardo silencio mientras que una mirada ferroz al collar. Luego se dio media vuelta sin aviso previo y se marchó. Su grupo siguió después, sin embargo, Deku se quedó solo y herido.

Otra cosa paso también. Aunque su Alfa lo ignoraba, Deku atrajo la atención de otros Alfas, quienes lo quieren considerar como posible pareja. Más no se acercó por segunda vez. El motivo era cierto Alfa rubio, un pesar del desconocimiento de Deku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante la última plática sobre sus planos futuros los llamaron juntos. El año pasado, Deku logro ser aceptado en Yuei. Esto sorprendio a Kacchan, pero no dijo nada ante el maestro. Deku suspiro derrotado. Tras dejarlo ir, el profesor se preguntó sobre las cosas que el destino les tenía deparrado. En un par de ocasiones, había sido testigo de la torpe manera de Bakugo de impresionar al Omega al remarcar en lo que es bueno y donde Midoriya es torpe. El Alfa no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de daño que provocaba a su pretendiente. Su enlace sin duda es bastante prematuro, pero hasta cierto punto esperado del impertinente Alfa.

Tras salir de la sala de profesores Kacchan tomo la mano de Deku y lo llevo a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde no podría ser interrumpido.

-¿En qué carajos estásbas pensando? -le pregunto furioso acorralando contra la pared, sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y su cara extremadamente cerca de la suya, inclusive si Deku no lo noto por mirar lo abajo

-Nuestros padres lo decidieron así: el concurso no fue más que un murmullo -yo ... quería ir a otra escuela no quería seguir contigo -ante esta declaración Kacchan golpeó la pared furiosa, Deku se encontró un poco por eso, pero también le dio un poco de coraje, que ya no se puede hacer, no debería importarte, tú ya hiciste tu elección, lo dejaste, lográndolo fácilmente debido a la conmoción provocada por sus palabras, para luego salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tras correr bastante se detiene y mira tras sí, pero no hay nadie para seguir. Entonces rompe a llorar una vez más. Inseguro del motivo para sus lágrimas. Sabe que llorar por su causa no vale la pena, sin embargo no puede evitarlo.

* * *

Hola! Realmente perdonen la demorá. En mi borrador este capitulo era un tercio de lo que hoy les presento. Explimí un poco mi cerebro para hacerlo más largo e intentando seguir un consejo que me dieron al narrar las emociones de Deku, espero haberlo hecho bien. Además me tarde porque los últimos días fueron bastante ocupados.

Me siento mal por Deku porque se la pasa llorando, pero ya en el siguiente capitulo será en Yuei, aunque Kacchan sigue siendo torpe.

En fin. Espero les guste y me dejen un lindo review.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Durante las vacaciones de primavera ocurrió el segundo celo de Deku. El Omega se sorprendió cuando apareció el Alfa un día en su casa y lo dejo entrar aunque no hablaron mucho. Solo hasta que comenzó el celo se dio cuenta del motivo de su presencia. Tres días más tarde Izuku se despegó nuevamente solo. Katsuki lo dejo una vez más tras terminar el celo. Fue la única vez que se vieron durante ese tiempo.

Cuando comenzaron las clases, Katsuki estaba esperando unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. En el momento que noto su presencia comenzó a caminar, esperando que su compañero lo siguiera. Deku no sabe que pensar o esperar de su extraña relación. Durante todas las vacaciones solo se puede sufrir porque Kacchan solo estuvo en su celo. Sin embargo, este detalle lo alegro mucho, incluso si solo es ir juntos a la escuela. Cosa que hizo todos los días.

En Yuei, Deku se hizo amigo de Ochako, una omega, e Ilda, una beta. Mientras Kacchan aceptaba la presencia de Kirishima, un Alfa.

Las primeras semanas de clases pasaron con tranquilidad, poco a poco Deku se convirtió en amigo del resto de la clase, aunque pasaba más tiempo con Ochako e Ilda. Se siente feliz de poder tener una mejor relación con sus compañeros de la tercera edad cuando se burlaban de él debido a ser una beta torpe.

Algo que no noto Deku, es que casi no pasaba el tiempo con otros Alfas. Esas contaba con ocasiones, o estaba con sus amigos o Kacchan aparecía con una excusa para apartarlo de ellos.

Sin embargo, debido a esto, cuando Aizawa demaciado flojo como para hacer algo, decidio que trabajaran en equipos elegidos al azar, para ello se robo las esferas de Toshino. Por ello Deku termino trabajando junto con Todoroki y Tokoyami, ambos Alfas, logrando que Kacchan hiciera una escena.

Mientras Aizawa dormia en su saco de dormir, los alumnos trabajaban. O era era la idea debido a que Kacchan estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de Deku y los Alfas junto a él. Vio como Deku comenzó a ganar confianza al estar con ellos tan cerca. Como reía y hablaba con ellos. La ira de Kacchan se incrementó a cada minuto, pero explotó cuando Todoroki rozó la mano de Deku.

Kacchan se levanta bruscamente, provocando que su silla se cayera al suelo ruidosamente y atrayendo la atención del resto de la clase. Sin embargo, fue hasta el momento en que Deku, tomo uno de sus brazos y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo, con su otro a la altura del cuello, relevando de esta forma su marca.

-¡Es mío! ¡Lo he marcado! -gritó mirando a Todoroki para luego llevarse a un sorprendido Deku, quien se dejo llevar a cabo no saber más hacer. Cuando fue procesando lo sucedido un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro. ¡Su Alfa lo reclamo publicamente!

En el salón que abandonaron, el silencio reino.

-¡Sensei, debemos hacer algo! -grito Ilda momentos después mirando a un Aizawa adormilado, quien desesperado debido al escandalo causado por Katsuki.

-Nosotros no intervinieron en la relación de una pareja enlazada, sigan trabajando, y si no regresan a la escuela a través de sus discípulos antes de acomodarse para seguir durmiendo

-¿Soy el único que creyó que aún NO lo marcaba? -pregunto a Kirishima tras otro silencio en la clase

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kacchan llevó un Deku hasta un parque, donde se llevó furioso un momento hasta que se rompió el collar roto de Deku aún lo tenía. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrojo mientras gritaba ¡Muere! luego giró a ver a su Omega sonrojado.

-¡En que demonios estabas pensando! ¡No necesitas a ningún otro maldito Alfa! ¡Ni siquieras se te ocurra comprar otro cuello estupido! -le grito furioso, al dandose cuenta que no se debe actuar así con su Omega, Kacchan se está buscando en un lugar donde descargar su furia, dejando solo a Deku, quien se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdonen mucho mi tardanza en actualizar. Entre a final de semestre y examenes, por ello ya no pude ponerme a escribir. Por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones y regresó. Espero ya no tener problemas para actualizar.

¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? Espero me dejen un review.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Todoroki es un Alfa de una familia con gran influencia y poder. A pesar de ser el menor de cuatro hermanos, es el único Alfa. Por esta razón su padre, un Alfa, lo eligió como su heredero, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en él. Desde corta edad lo empezó a preparar. Enseñandole sus ideales y objetivos. Mientras dejaba a un lado a sus otros hijos, dos Betas y una Omega. Su único consuelo era su madre, una Omega, pero al creciendo la tensión entre sus padres también lo hizo.

Una noche, al levantarse por agua, se encontró a su madre en la cocina. Ella hablaba por telefono, se notaba alterada y murmuraba algo sobre que se parecía mucho a su padre. Al llamarla ella reaccionó mal. Le terminó hechando agua hirviendo, que le provocó su característica cicatriz.

Su madre fue internada, mientras Shouto se distancio de su padre.

Actualmente sus padres están divorciados. Incluso si fue madre conserva su marca. Ella lleva una vida normal. Por lo que sabía recientemente empezó una relación con un beta.

Por esta experiencia le molesta la relación entre Bakugo y Midoriya.

Ambos están al pendiente del otro, incluso si intentan disimularlo. Kacchan burlándose de Deku, pero a la vez reconociendo sus logros. El Alfa alejando a cualquier otro Alfa de su Omega, sin que este se de cuenta.

Hasta el momento en el cual Bakugo reveló que había marcado a Izuku, tuvo la creencia de que el otro Alfa solo mostraba interés en el Omega como una potencial pareja. Tras saberlo, le parece incorrecto como han llevado su relación.

La idea de cuan váliosa es la unión entre un Alfa y un Omega, le parece incorrecta. No cree que si un Alfa y un Omega se enlazan eso provocara inmediatamente un enlace sin igual, el cual les traerá felicidad. Si ninguna de las partes da de su parte, esa unión solo provocará dolor y sufrimiento.

Por ello quiere mostrarle a Midoriya que su felicidad no esta atada a Bakugo solamente porque este lo marco. Como su relación hasta el momento es incorrecta y tiene más opciones.

Debido a esto, cuando logró encontrarlo a solas tras terminar la jornada escolar aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con él.

-Midoriya -lo llamó. Deku este tardo en reaccionar, al hacerlo se detuvo y miro al Alfa preguntándose porque le hablaba. ¿Tal vez estaba molesto por la escena que provoco Kacchan?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-...Si

-¿Por qué Bakugo?

Ante esa inesperada pregunta el Omega se sonrojo y entre tartamudeos intento explicarse. ¿Cómo poner en palabras todos sus sentimientos hacia su Alfa?

-So-somos amigos de la infancia... y-y siempre hemos estado juntos -se cubrió su rostro como si de esta forma se logrará proteger de las siguientes palabras -no puedo imaginarme una vida sin él

-¿Incluso si eso significa que te lastime? -le preguntó directamente, sin apartar su vista para captar toda su reacción. Vio como se tensó ante la pregunta. Como dudo en bajar sus brazos, Como si temiera dejar su refugio y enfrentarse a la respuesta. Como al dejarse de cubrir su rostro ya no estaba sonrojado. Si no ahora se reflejaba duda y miedo,

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó en un murmullo

-No soy un expecto, pero con lo que he visto, tu relación con Bakugo no esta cerca de ser ideal, hay otros Alfas quienes te tratarían mejor

-¿Cómo quien? ¿Tú? -pregunto burlándose de la posibilidad de ser considerado como una potencial pareja por cualquier otra persona

Todoroki inclinó levemente la cabeza ante la pregunta. No lo había considerado. Sólo quería ayudar a su compañero. Pero no parecía una mala idea.

-Me sentiría honrado si me consideras, pero lo que más me interesa es tu felicidad. Quiero que entiendas que estar marcado no debe limitar tus opciones de pareja - Dicho esto, se marchó para dejarlo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hola. Perdonen la tardanzá, pero me aplique y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Por lo regular pienso en Todoroki como alguien que ayuda a mejorar la relación entre Deku y Kacchan al hacer algo para que reaccione Kacchan. Aunque me ha llegado a gustar el TodoDekuBaku, incluso planeo un fic de este trío. En este fic, con lo ocurrido ahora Deku podrá actuar en lugar de simplemente dejarse llevar.

Ya nos acercamos al final y por ello estoy haciendo una dinamica para elegir el próximo fic a escribir. Pasen por mi blog para saber más :3


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Tras esa primera lección sobre Alfas/Betas/Omegas Katsuki pensó que no sabían de que hablaba. Debido a que su madre es una Alfa y fue quien le dio la luz, mientras su padre es un Beta. Para él eso es lo normal. La unión de dos personas que se aman incluso con sus diferencias, se complementan. Por ello Kacchan siempre planeo casarse con Deku, antes de saber que Deku es un Omega, incluso antes de confirmar que es un Alfa. Porque Deku es su complemento y nadie podría ser mejor pareja para él.

Sin embargo descubrir de esa forma que es realmente un Omega y marcarlo en ese momento porque su instinto lo impulso a hacerlo. Le parece horrible.

Siempre pensó que al ser adultos se casarían y vivirían juntos, no se lo pediría como esas empalagosas peliculas romanticas, pero si algo digno de ellos.

¿Cómo pudo equivocarse tan terriblemente? Se sentía tan frustado por eso.

Había hecho tanto para alejar a cualquiera quien pudiera alejar a Deku. Si este fuera tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que ellos son la pareja perfecta. Al hacer que no vieran lo bueno de él, si no lo malo. Al mantenerlo apartado del resto, pero aún cerca de él. Y aún así, hubo tontos que se le acercaban. ¿Cómo era posible? Sin duda tuvo que quitarle a Deku ese tonto collar desde el primer momento que lo vio. Ahora esos bakas sabrán mantenerse lejos de lo que es suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deku pensó mucho sobre lo dicho por Todoroki. Aunque nunca deseo un futuro sin Kacchan, incluso cuando pensó que era imposible. Debía admitir que su relación esta lejos de ser ideal. Quizás Todoroki tenía razón. Quizás no debían obligarse a estar juntos solamente porque estan enlazados por su marca. Tal vez lo mejor para ellos fuera alejarse, incluso si solo pensarlo le es doloroso. Pero la idea de buscar a otra persona le es incomoda en estos momentos.

Eso fue a decirle a Todoroki al terminar las clases.

-Siempre soñe con enlazarme con Kacchan, pero nuestra relación no va bien... -lágrimas fueron acumulandose en sus ojos -incluso... -intento apartarlas sin mucho éxito -incluso si es doloroso entiendo que alejarme es lo mejor -sin poder resistirse más rompio a llorar

Todoroki no supo que hacer, inseguro lo abrazó esperando que eso lo calmará.

Sin embargo Kacchan los encontró así. Se acercó furioso, pero al ver a su Omega llorando, solamente los aparó, le gruño al otro Alfa mientras envuelve a Deku con sus brazos, para luego llevarselo.

Todoroki se sorprendio y se obligó a actuar. Sabe que tras la resolución de Deku deben hablar los dos.

Deku se dejó llevar por Kacchan, sorprendido por lo sucedido, sin embargo cuando reaccionó intento librarse de su garre.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó el rubio preocupado, empezando a revisarlo en busca de alguna herida. Su ceño se pronunció más al no encontrar nada -¿por qué llorabas? -finalmente se le ocurrio preguntar, aunque sus instintos lo querían obligar a buscar un lugar más seguro que una calle solitaria para su Omega

-Es por tu culpa -le contesto con más lágrimas amenazando por salir

-¡¿Eh?!

-Sigues molestandome. me ignorás, solo estas conmigo durante los celos, estoy seguro que me odias y aún así te preocupas por mi ¡no te entiendo! -mientras habla le va dando golpes, primero sin mucha fuerza, pero al seguir la fuerza en cada uno aumenta -me marcaste y aún así me rechazaste -susurró al final viendolo a los ojos

-¡Nunca te rechace! -reclamó, sorprendido por las palabras de Deku

-¡Lo hiciste! después de mi primer celo, cuando tu madre nos regañaba, gritaste que todo fue un error y escapaste... ¿tienes ideas de cómo me sentí? Tras mi celo estaba ansioso y emocionado, esperando... -aparto la mirada brevemente como si buscará algo que ya no estaba ahí -pero entonces dices que fue un error y todo... -rompe a llorar nuevamente -se acabo, me avergonce de mi marca, tú me ignoraste hasta mi siguiente celo ¡y aún así no te quedaste! -oculto su rostro entre sus manos sin poder soportar más enfrentarse a Kacchan cara a cara - pero claro solo soy Deku, un simple Omega, ¿por qué deberías interesarte en mi? cuando puedes tener a cualquier Omega, eres un Alga tan genial, terminar conmigo te debe ser terrible...

Mientras Deku sigue murmurando para sí, Kacchan intenta recordar y entender las palabras de su Omega. Cuando logró procesar lo sucedido, golpeo la pared detrás de Izuku, deteniendo así su perorata y hacerlo encogerse. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos al notarlo. Realmente ha estado haciendo las cosas mal si su Omega se sentía de esa forma y lo asustaba.

Con todo la delicadeza que podría reunir lo abrazó, atrayendolo lo más posible a su cuerpo, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Escondio su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, lo que esta por decir lo averguenza, incluso si no es una disculpa propiamente dicha.

-¿Realmente crees que estaría con cualquier Omega y lo marcaría? ¿Incluso con la influencia del celo? Te marqué porque eres mío, Omega o Beta, tú eres mío. Me molesta que no me hayas dicho que eres un Omega. Que existiera la posibilidad de que alguien más pudo marcarte. Que no hicieramos las cosas correctamente. Porque eres el único al que he querido.

Deku quería volver a llorar, aunque por un motivo diferente. Abrazó a Kacchan y se aferró a él. Parecía un sueño, ¡pero es real! y es lo importante ahora. Aún le quedan por discutir, pero sería para otro momento.

-Suficiente de cursiladas -dijo Kacchan tras varios minutos -vamos por cosas más interesantes -sonrió de tal forma que Deku se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada mientras se dejó llevar a la casa de Kacchan, pues sus padres no regresaron hasta la noche. Quienes los regañaron al ver los chupetones en el cuello de Deku. Sin embargo no les importo. Sabían que a partir de ahora todo mejoraría.

* * *

Hola. Perdonen la demora, pero aquí esta el capitulo. No sé ustedes, pero lo amó. Finalmente este par de Bakas habló y ahora todos son felices. Ahora solo queda el epilógo y será el fin de este fanfiction.

No olviden dejar review.


End file.
